Residential and commercial consumers have become increasingly concerned with the quality of water they use every day. Whether their water comes from municipal sources or a well, these consumers increasingly rely on point-of-use filtration systems to insure that the water they consume has the taste and appearance they desire. Because these systems continue to gain popularity, it has become increasingly important that system maintenance be quick and easy to accomplish.
An unfortunate drawback of point-of-use systems is that they must be small enough to fit into the limited space available in the residential and commercial markets. As overall size and a system's filtering capacity are directly related, point-of-use systems require more frequent filter media replacement than their industrial and municipal counterparts. As many consumers will have little to no experience with water filter systems, it would be desirable for a system to be capable of providing notice when maintenance is required and for this maintenance to be performed quickly and easily.